


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Fluff, Humorous Endings, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix's and Annette's children have nightmares. Annette sings a song to them, calming them to the point of a dreamless sleep.Motivation brought to you by Kroissant's latest fic, Reunion! I know that that fic's sad and this one's not-- my Motivation still came from it! XD
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Original Child Character(s), Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Safe and Sound

"Good night, Mom! Dad!" three children chorused, earning soft smiles from their parents' faces.

"Good night, my lovelies," Annette Fraldarius murmured, kissing each of her kids on their foreheads. Felix did the same, bringing the comforter over each of them. Annette walked out of the room, Felix following after and blowing out the candles. Because the kids have frequent nightmares, Annette and Felix have taken to having them sleep in the same room. It's helped tremendously, but nightmares still come every once in a while.

The door closed behind the exhausted parents, them making their way to their bedroom. They quickly changed into their nightclothes and laid in bed, basking in each other's arms. "I love you, Felix. Good night..." Annette whispered, nearly incoherent.

"Love you too, Annie. Good night..." Felix muttered, running his fingers lightly through Annette's hair. Annette curled into his chest, closing her eyes. Felix shifted slightly, getting himself more comfortable before closing his eyes as well. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, peaceful for once in their war-torn lives.

The kids, however, were not peaceful at all.

~~~

_Fiona stood on a field, looking out at the storm clouds coming her way. Wind billowed around her, rolling the grass and fluttering her long raven hair. Her sharp amber eyes narrowed, as if she's challenging the inevitable storm. Her white nightgown blew behind her, making her look like an ethereal being straight from heaven. She brought her hand to the sword on her hip, watching as the enemy army approached her, raising Imperial flags._

This must be what Mom and Dad went through during the war. _Fiona thought to herself, drawing her sword. She might be alone, but she will face this army all by herself if it means defending Faerghus._

 _At least, that's what she thought until she saw who was leading the charge. It was her parents. Her brothers. Her_ family _. They all had a hard glint in their eyes. This wasn't them._

_Her eyes widened, her sword clattering to the ground below. She felt like she was drowning. The storm clouds were now above her head, thunder roaring. The sky opened up, and rains of blood washed upon her. She gagged, trying to disappear. She found her magic didn't work here, much to her complete and utter horror. She also found that her legs refused to work properly. Shaking with fear, she bent down and picked up her blood-stained sword. She got into a mercenary's stance, much like the father who taught her many years ago._

_Much like the father she was about to face and potentially kill._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the roaring in her own ears as she found that her legs were now functioning properly. She gave a weak battle cry, charging in to face the Imperial army and her inevitable doom. She raised her sword, tears streaming down her face as she looked into the eyes of her dear father._

~~~

_Ares could not believe what he was seeing. What he was feeling._

_His closest friend, Genevieve Gautier, stood there laughing maniacally as strangers clad in full black beat him. Bruises and cuts littered his face, arms, chest, and legs. Tears welled in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. "Why, Jenny? Why would you do this?" Ares whispered hoarsely, the strangers disappearing into thin air._

_"Me? I did nothing! My little friends did everything!" Genevieve cackled, strutting over and leaning down, giving Ares a fake, pitiful look. "Aww, look at you! You're all battered and bruised... as you should be, freak!" Genevieve smacked him in the face, and this stung worse than any of the hits he received from Genevieve's 'little friends'._

_"Your brother is a Crestless monster! He may feign love for you, but we both know it's fake as all hell!" Genevieve sneered. "Crests are all that matters in the world. He'll turn and stab you in the back, jealous as he is!"_

_"No..." Ares whimpered, letting the tears stream down his face._

_"You and Fiona might have Crests-- but your brother does not. The only reason my father got married to my mother is because she has a Crest! The only reason he even bothers with interacting with your crappy parents is because of their Crests! There's no 'true love' in this world! It's all about Crests! Your parents are fools, your sister's a fool--_ you're _a fool. If it takes me or my little friends beating the life out of you to realize it, then so be it!!" Genevieve finished her rant, bringing her fist back._

_"Jenny!! Stop!! You're wrong!!" Ares wailed, bringing his weak arms up to attempt to defend his face._

_"Am I?! Am I really wrong?! Glenn will stab you in the back one of these days, Ares!! He cares nothing for you!! He's like my uncle-- he's like Miklan!!" Genevieve screeched, bringing her fist down to collide with his arms._

_Ares' cry resounded around the empty space, him being able to do nothing as Genevieve continued her torture upon her dearest friend, screaming in his face about Crests and betrayal._

~~~

_Glenn's nightmare started out as a dream._

_He walked alongside King Lambert's travelling party as they made their way towards Duscur, laughing merrily at some joke. Glenn smiled in spite of himself, scanning the faces of each of his companions. Dimitri was the only one there close to Glenn's age, so they stuck by each other's side. Glenn met the eyes of an older boy named Glenn as well. The Glenn he was named after. Older Glenn smiled, ruffling the younger's hair._

_Time seemed to zoom forward, much to Young Glenn's surprise. They were now approaching a group of men, and Young Glenn felt uneasy. His namesake looked uneasy as well. Perhaps, since the younger was named after the older, they felt the same? The group of men held up Duscur's banner proudly, and Young Glenn realized that each of them had weapons drawn. Young Glenn's eyes widened, and he shouted a shrill warning to his companions. However, it was too late. The Faerghus travelling party could not prepare fast enough, and the Great Tragedy began. Fire erupted everywhere as someone set aflame the dry grass._

_"Dimitri! Get yourself and Glenn to safety!" Older Glenn yelled over the fighting, struggling to stay balanced. Dimitri mutely grabbed Young Glenn's wrist, dragging him to safety. They stood on a hill, looking down at the horrible battle. They both mirrored horrified expressions, Dimitri afraid to let go of Young Glenn's wrist, lest Young Glenn disappear along with the rest of them._

_A terrible wail echoed throughout the field, causing Dimitri and Young Glenn to look towards the sound. Someone had impaled Older Glenn from behind, another person proceeding to cut his head off. Dimitri and Young Glenn, now the only Glenn's cries followed shortly after the fall of their 'older brother'. Glenn, no longer paying attention to anything else, sunk to his knees. He covered his ears, trying to block out all of the screams and cries. They only seemed to get louder, as if they were invading his head. "Stop!! Make it stop!!" Glenn wailed, squeezing his eyes shut._

~~~

"NO!!!" Fiona, Ares, and Glenn all jerked awake, screaming before settling into quiet sobs and trembles. Fiona, who was in the middle of the three, gathered her younger brothers in her arms. What seemed like a second later, Annette and Felix burst into the room, their eyes immediately landing on their shaking children. Felix and Annette wordlessly climbed into the bed, Glenn immediately going to Annette and Ares to Felix. Fiona was content with being in the middle since Annette and Felix, now with Glenn and Ares in their laps, were on either side of her.

"S-sorry to bother you..." Fiona whispered, her voice thick with grief and fear.

"There's no need to apologize," Felix murmured, drawing his daughter into his side. More tears welled in her eyes as she curled into his side. This was her real father. Not the nightmare one.

"What were your nightmares about?" Annette asked softly, squeezing her arms around Glenn. The three children looked at each other before simultaneously breathing a shaky breath. They explained their nightmares, going from Glenn to Ares to Fiona. By the end, tears had escaped Felix's eyes because of Glenn's and Fiona's nightmares. Annette had an ache in her chest as she drew Glenn closer to her. Felix squeezed Fiona tightly, wordlessly reminding her that they'd never turn on her like they did in her nightmare. Ares, now on his side, nestled deeper into Felix's chest.

"Mom? Could you... s-sing for us...?" Glenn whispered.

"Of course..." Annette smiled softly, clearing her throat. All eyes were on her now as she prepared to sing. She hummed the beginning tune, and Fiona instantly recognized the song. Annette had privately taught it to Fiona after a particularly long and dreadful day.

" **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go... When all those shadows almost killed your light~** " Annette began softly, the others instantly relaxing. " **I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'... But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~** " Annette looked up at her family to find them very peaceful. Glenn had nearly fallen asleep, while Felix ran his fingers through Fiona's and Ares' hair. Fiona smiled at her mother, silently begging her to continue.

" **Just close your eyes; the sun is going down... You'll be alright... no one can hurt you now... Come morning light; you and I'll be safe... and... sound~** " Annette sighed softly, knowing the next few lines weren't exactly the best to sing here. It didn't matter, however, when she noticed that all of them had fallen asleep. Annette smiled, getting herself and a now sleeping Glenn comfortable. She closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

~~~

"The Lord and Lady Fraldarius are not in their room at the moment," a maid bowed to three figures, all of whom just smiled.

"We have a feeling we know where they are. Besides, I don't think they'd mind if we barge in," the only male of the group, Sylvain, smiled cheekily.

"Don't say it like that, Father!" Genevieve scolded, glaring at him.

"I swear, you are too much like your mother. Anyway, could you please let us inside? It's cold out here!" Sylvain complained, shivering for emphasis.

"Sylvain!" Ingrid exclaimed, smacking him in the arm. The maid laughed, stepping aside to let them in. Sylvain began rubbing his arm, softly glaring at his wife. Genevieve just sighed, shaking her head. She walked on ahead, going towards the kids' room. Her parents followed her, and they found the door to the kids' room slightly ajar. Genevieve slowly opened it, wincing at how much noise it made. They lightly stepped inside, smiling at how adorable they looked. Everyone was in a giant heap, and their hair was all sorts of messed up. Ingrid and Genevieve were about to walk out, but Sylvain had other ideas.

"OI!! WAKE UP!!" Sylvain yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone else in the room.

"GAH!!"

"Sylvain!!"

"Father!!

"What the hell, Sylvain?!"

Sylvain began cackling, hunching over from laughter. Annette, of all people, glared at him, a shadow over her eyes.

"I will _MURDER_ you, Gautier..."

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to guess who said what at the end? XD
> 
> Just to clear something up: The reason for the Teen Rating and the 'Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings' is because of Glenn's nightmare. I don't know if that's graphic. -w-
> 
> Heyo! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Question: Should I continue Family Until the End? Or write a fic with everyone's children? Or perhaps both? I know that if I update Family Until the End, I might get more readers-- I was selfish. I'm sorry. Anyway, I have plenty of ideas for both! Leave your thoughts in the comments!!
> 
> Anyway, see you guys later~! :3


End file.
